Geodesic spheres and domes have been utilized as a means of constructing spherical-shaped structures for many years. The structures may be of a total sphere or a smaller portion constituting a dome or half-shell type structure or other sphere portion. A basic configuration consists of a systemized network of structural members configured as equilateral triangles and arranged in a spherical pattern.
Typically the structures are assembled from multiple struts or links interconnected at hubs. The hubs are required to provide a joint with a high degree of rigidity to assure the integrity of the geodesic structure. Often the required rigidity is provided by relatively large and complicated hub assemblies which are not conducive to easy assembly, disassembly and portability.